The Accident
by VampieGirl
Summary: Buffy is out patrolling and picks up some help from a very unusual source.


Title: Hemotodypsia

Author:The Accident

Style:Prose

Genre: Adventure/Sci-Fi/Drama

Season:Second

Characters:All

Teaser:Buffy is out patrolling and picks up some help from a very unusual source.

Disclaimer:Josh Whedon owns Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Drusilla, Giles, Jenny, Oz, Spike, Willow, and Xander. Anne Rice owns Claudia from her book Interview with a Vampire; Forbidden Planet is a shop and the best shop in the world. All and any references to the X-Files belong to Chris Carter. Sliders belong to they whoever they belong to. So, please don't sue me.

Authors notes:There are some gigantic spoilers for Becoming 1&2, Passion and a tiny one for killed by death. For those of you who have not read Interview with a Vampire. Part five will not make much sense the same goes for those of you how have not watched Irresistible from the X-files

So, here's a quick synopsis:

Irresistible: Donnie Phfaster is a deranged lunatic who collects hair and finger nails of dead women, he kidnaps Scully but she try's to escape and he runs around the house calling "Where are you Girlie girl" It's his voice that's creepy

Interview with a Vampire: Claudia is a vampire who was made by lestad when she was about eight so she could never grow up she was a adult trapped in a child's body so she was like a china doll and could never change.

Part 1/6: A New Arrival

"Come on Mary were gonna be late if we don't hurry" Katherine yelled after her friend

"But" Mary answered hesitantly standing at the hole in the hedge

"If we miss the bus were sunk"

"It's a graveyard"

"Aw! Come on you've been watching too much Buffy! What a vampire is not going to pop up I assure you this is the quickest way back to college." She said wrinkling her nose and making biting motions "Plus the sun hasn't quite set yet, any way I would like to get back to college before the heavens open." she said pointing at the menacing black cloud heading in their direction

"Okay" Mary conceded

"BSC" Katherine said to comfort her friend

Brave Strong Confident Mary reiterated to her self

It was that time between twilight and night where you couldn't really see anything but the sun was till there making the shadows huge, it was completely silent the birds had gone for the night. Katherine looked around the graveyard just another hundred yards and they would be out of here. There was an almighty clap of thunder and a brilliant flash of lightening and the heavens opened drenching the pair instantly.

"SHESH" Mary yelped patting her chest trying to calm her heart that was trying to beat it's self to oblivion.

"My sentiments entirely" Katherine added

"Come on lets get out of here"

"Agreed"

Katherine went on ahead

"Oomph" Mary said as she fell over taking Katherine with her she had tripped over her forever undone laces. There was another flash of lightning and thunderclap and the rain stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"Klutz" Katherine fumed as she picked her self up helping her friend up "Laces"

Mary bent down to tie up her laces Katherine looked around her it had to be the dark but the gate appeared to have moved and changed shape to a ornate iron one and the gap in the hedge that they had snook through had been replaced by a wall. Katherine shivered as a drop of water trickled down her back her train of thought was interrupted by a muffled sound from behind

"Hey, Mary were really gonna be late if we don't get going" Katherine said as she turned around and was met by two men who were holding Mary

"What the…"

"...Hell" one of the guys supplied for her with a grin.

Stay calm keep breathing and everything will be okay 

"If it's money you want we don't have any honest, a couple of quid at most" she said

"We don't want money

Oh god he wants to…. 

The guy's face then changed into something she only saw on TV or anywhere else but here, in front of her. She squinted to get a better look; she was seeing things peoples faces don't change. He was still advancing. His face was definitely deformed.

"Oh god"

"God has nothing to do with this"

"PEG IT! KATHERINE! PEG IT!"

"Bu" the word died on her lips

"PEG!!!!"

With that, Katherine ran as fast as she could she had to. WHAT! 

"Hey fang boy" a familiar voice snapped

"Slayer" he hissed

"Oh boy"

Did he just say slayer? 

A Girl about 5' 2" with blond hair leaped in to action delivering a kick to the abdomen and two punches to the head he retaliated by grabbing her by the neck. Katherine found a large rock on the floor she picked it up and threw it at the attackers back stunning him. The girl broke free and with a swift jab to the chest area imbedding something. The man disintegrated with a roar.

Katherine was frozen to the spot her brain failing to accept what her eyes were seeing

Buffy looked at the girl who was frosen to the spot clearly not understanding what had just happened, Buffy noticed that she was wearing a school uniform probably form the private school on the other side of town "Are you okay" Buffy asked

Katherine couldn't find her voice all that came out was a squeak then her brain clicked. "MARY! You have to help me we were attacked she told me to peg so I pegged and what happened to that guy, do you know you look a lot like Buffy aka Sarah Michelle Gellar."

"How do you know who I am"

"Funny, who are you"

"Buffy Summer's"

Oh great a loonie 

"Of course silly me" Katherine said with forced politeness backing off until she hit a grave she turned to look at it the name said Daryl Epps

"This is not happening"

"What"

"This isn't Sunnydale cemetery"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not, It can't be"

"Yes it is where else did you expect to be"

"Not here"

"Where then"

"A graveyard alright but in England"

"England"

"Yes"

"I think that you need to speak to a friend of mine"

"Yes Giles of course, but first I need to find my friend

"If you really want to help your friend we need to speak to Giles"

"Yes Giles and his many books. There bound to be something in them somewhere. Or I've finally lost it and lost it big time"

"Hey Buff wait up"

"Xander" Katherine and Buffy said simultaneously

"Hello" Xander said noticing Katherine

"Humm" Katherine was lost for words

"Now you sound like Giles"

"Well us Brit's have to stick together," Katherine said finding her voice

"Okay"

"What up with her" Xander asked Buffy

"I found her in the graveyard she was being chased by a vampire somehow she got here from England."

"Do you know Giles"

"Kinda"

"Kinda what that supposed to mean"

"I really think that we should go an talk to Giles first because if you are, this is, what I think it is, which it can't be. We're in DEEP 'T"

"Okay we'll speak to Giles"

"Thank you"

"Deep 't" Xander puzzled

Mary was scared out of her wit's this surely couldn't be happening, the men in the masks had come out of nowhere they had grabbed her and made for Katherine but she had got away she would get help. Now they were carrying her somewhere

Stay calm keep breathing and everything will be okay, BSC 

The man dropped her to the floor roughly she landed hard on her hip

"Ouch, careful" she snapped

"Did the poor thing get hurt" Mary recognised the voice but it couldn't be. She got to her feet and turned to where the voice had come from. Her eye's nearly popped out of her skull.

She looked around the room she recognised it to it was Angel's mansion from 'Buffy'

Don't be stupid, someone was playing a very bad joke on you 

"You did well Frank" Spike said as he rolled into the room.

"Come on, fun's over"

"No It's just started" she sure as hell recognised that voice it was Angelus

This is bad. This is not healthy Mary took several steps backward but was stopped by Angelus

"Okay who are you because you can't be who you look like because that's not possible"

"Who do we look like" Drusilla cooed

"Well you look like Drusilla guy in the wheelchair looks like Spike and this guy is Angel stroke Angelus from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' which you can't be because they don't exist."

"I can tell you that I'm sure I exist" Angelus stated

"What's going on here"

"We're gonna eat you" Drusilla responded

Vampire's don't exist, they began to advance on her

"I know Buffy" Mary blurted out

"Buffy" Angelus said slowly

"That's good for you, Can we eat her now?" Spike said impatiently

Mary remembered the cross she had. They had both bought them at Forbidden Planet in London last week. Mary fumbled with the top button on her coat and pulled out her cross it had the desired effect, Spike hissed and backed off Drusilla hid behind Angelus.

"Where did you get that" Angelus snapped recognising the cross

"Bought it" Katherine responded quickly

Stake I need a Stake, wood, something 

Mary's eyes darted all over the place looking something that resembled as stake. She saw something it was a broom but it was in the corner.

Okay keep them in front and your back to the wall. This is crazy 

Mary took a step back feeling out with her hand when her hand made contact with the wall she stopped to judge their reaction, holding her cross out as far as the chain it was on would let her. Mary started to make carefully measured side steps along the wall she reached the corner of the room, She grabbed the broom it was the old fashioned type.

Witches broom, figures 

Mary took a step away from the wall holding the broom with both hands.

Feet right, hands right, okay, this is for real 

Angelus approached "What are you going to do with that stick little girl"

Mary braced her self-twisting to the left then with a swift movement diagonally downwards catching him just below the back of he knee. To her surprise, he went down landing on his Backside.

"Good I like to work up an appetite"

The memory of last nights viewing was brought up in her mind, something snapped, Mary Twisted right and brought the broom square across his chest and twisted back for another blow, which connected solidly with the upside of his head sending him flat. She then lifted it up high over her head and plunged it blunt end first in to his chest it wasn't until it hit the ground and all was ashes did she realised what she had done.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY ANGEL" Drusilla yelled and leaped at her Mary didn't stand a chance

Mary wasn't quick enough to swing at her and she grabbed the broom and yanked it out of her hands breaking it. Mary saw an opening to Dru's left and went for it only to be stopped by Spike, who wheeled himself in her path as she collided with the wheelchair which sent her Tumbling to the floor, he grabbed her by the pony tail, and yanked her up.

"I WANT HER," Drusilla yelled

"Now, now baby, we could have use for her, She did kill Angelus"

"She should DIE slowly for that"

"I'm… I'm s…s…sorry I…I…I… didn't mean too!" Mary sobbed

"Whether you meant to or not you did. Have your fun but don't kill her just yet"

Part 2/6: Who's who

Katherine got that tight feeling she got when something was up, as they entered the library Giles was waiting he looked tired and drawn. Then she released that she must be up to the same point that they are Miss Calendar must be dead.

Oh! God this is too much 

Katherine took a seat as all the colour drained from her face as the reality of the situation hit her. The graze on her hand was really stinging if this was a dream it wouldn't hurt, and she wouldn't be able to feel the chair.

"This is real, I'm really here, how? How did I get here?"

"What do you mean by that?" Giles asked

"One minuet we were taking the short cut back to college when we were attacked so I ran then Buffy showed up and. No, no I'm missing something?" Katherine was than lost in thought for a moment. "We were near the entrance when the storm started then Mary fell taking me with her when I got up everything was different then we were attacked. I shouldn't have left her"

"Shouldn't have left who"

"Mary, but she told me to peg so I pegged"

"You did the right, thing, you got help"

What if a wave of nausea hit her "What if HE has her" Katherine ripped at the Velcro strap that was holding her bag to her. Dumping it on the table ripping at the zip pulling out a book from the bag and handing it to Giles

"This might help you" she had handed him the Watcher's Guide

Giles just looked at the book it was a bit tattered and well thumbed

"Where did you get this"

"It was my birthday present, You have to believe me I don't belong here, I have to go home"

"What is it" Xander asked moving round so he could see the book

"Oh!"

Buffy went to look at the book also; "You'll know everything then"

"Just about"

"Well! Yes this will be very useful." Giles said regaining his composure "I must look this up"

Katherine smiled then quickly looked at the floor "May I be of assistance"

"Yes go through that book of yours and see what you can find, Buffy can you get Willow to start that thing up" Giles said pointing at the computer "Xander can you come and help me"

Katherine sat down grinning she picked up her bag pulling out her lap top turning it on and when in search of a pencil

"There is one girl in every generation" the laptop started

"Ah! Oops, I forgot" Katherine yelped and dashed to shut the computer up turning the volume down "Sorry" Katherine sat down going bright red.

Stupid you should have remembered 

Buffy was glaring at the laptop "why did it do that"

"It's the desktop program every time I turn it on it does that"

"Oh!" It's bad enough when Giles starts, now they have computers to do it as well 

Buffy sighed and picked up the receiver and dialled Willow's number

"Hello"

"Willow it's me Buffy"

"Hi"

"Will' can you come over to the library we have a" Buffy glanced in Katherine's direction "problem"

"What kind of problem"

"Just come and see"

"Okay"

Xander popped out of the office "Are you going to call Cordelia"

"What for"

"Research"

"Okay" Buffy said grudgingly

Katherine hid her amusement behind the computer screen and continued to look through the fan fic she had on record. Hoping to find something, flicking through the book and making notes, she popped in her headphones, turned on her Walkman, and began to listen to her tape of a mixture of her favourite songs.

Later Willow arrived with Oz.

"Pain, I can't sleep" Katherine mumbled completely engrossed in her book and laptop "Don't stop, don't talk, do not remain" her fingers hitting the keys in time to the music.

Oz looked at her "What's up with her"

"She appears to have come here from a parallel dimension" Giles explained

"BINGO! Ces't le genius" Katherine yelled clapping her hands

"What" They looked at her

"I think that I've cracked it well maybe I have a explanation of sorts"

"What then" Buffy said

"This is the Hellmouth right"

"Yes"

"Portal to the hell, what if it's also a portal to somewhere else as well. The possibility of parallel dimensions has always been a mathematical probability, I never thought that it could be possibility. Chaos Theory states that every possibility must happen so this can happen. I just don't now how it happened?"

"Huh"

"Quantum physics"

"Yes, that would work" Willow said

"Would someone fill me in here" Buffy asked

"Okay" Katherine started "If I toss a coin it will land either head or tails, it can't land both, so in order for both outcomes to be fulfilled another dimension must be created where this outcome is possible." Katherine explained

"The same would be for more complex decisions," Willow added

"That still doesn't explain how you came to be here," Giles said

"So this can indeed be real"

"There is another dimension out there where I'm still at home"

"So what gets me over here on a Friday night" Cordelia snapped as she stormed through the door

"Cordelia" Katherine said with a smirk

"Who are you"

"Katherine Harris"

"You never told me you had a sister" Cordelia said pinning Xander with a menacing look

"No she's not" Xander blurted

"I just have the misfortune to have the same surname" Katherine replied 

"You also have the misfortune to have bad fashion"

"Well if I had known that I was going to be sucked into a parallel dimension I would have dressed for the occasion the fact that was not expecting to is clearly obvious. I kind of don't like being suspended"

"Katherine could I have a look at that book" Giles said cutting her off

"Certainly"

"What is with you Brit's and long words you could have just said yes" Xander quipped

Katherine and Giles just gave him a disapproving look "Mary always said that I that I was not one for word economy" and sighed

"We'll find her," Buffy said

Katherine turned "Excuse me, Mr Giles could I go to the bathroom"

"Certainly no need to ask" Giles said finally someone with manners 

Katherine walked out of the library when she realised she didn't know her way around, she felt like and adventure,

If my memory serves me correctly, there should be some toilets on the main corridor near some stairs. 

She turned right down the now darkened corridors feeling more and more edgy as she went on "It's only the dark it can't hurt me!" she repeated like a mantra

That works at home, but what about here? 

She turned yet another corner and went through some door's her pace quickening with every step, she passed a room it was the computer lab

The Disk 

She stopped at the entrance to the room

They have a right to know, it might make it count for something 

Katherine took a deep breath and entered looking around quickly; she knelt on the floor by the desk rooting around down the side she found what she was looking for, Her hand closing around the disk. "Gotcha"

"What are you doing" Buffy asked

Katherine screamed jumping six feet it to the air, "JESUS CHRIST you scared me half to death"

"That still doesn't answer the question"

"Getting this" Katherine said showing her the yellow disk

"How did you know that it was there"

"I just knew it's hard to explain"

"Well explain it"

"I'd rather explain it to all of you"

"Okay" Buffy said

Giles sat down with the book looking at the front of the book Katherine had given her, 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' The Watchers Guide noticing the interesting play on words seeing as it was a companion to the TV series that only dedicated fan's buy. He was only beginning to realise how strange it must be for Katherine, she must also know a lot about each of them more than your normal person would,

He turned to the contents page reading glancing at the headings. Smiling at the first chapter heading 'The Mythology of Buffy, Rules of the game (or the slayer handbook according to Buffy Summers.)' While flicking through he found that the book naturally fell open at the beginning of the second season, each episode had a number. The first 17 had ticks by them number 17 was called Passion so he turned to it, after a cursory glance he realised that this was what happened a week ago when Jenny died, he finally knew why. Angel had stopped her from deciphering the restoration curse; that was what Jenny had wanted to talk to him about.

Buffy walked in followed by Katherine

"You know" Giles said getting up and moving towards her

"Yes, I Didn't want to say anything until I was certain, Here" Katherine said walking over to him the disk

"Will some one please fill me in" Buffy asked

"That disk is what Miss Calendar was working on the night she was" Katherine paused unsure how to phrase it "Departed she was working on the ritual of restoration that's why she died"

"Of Angels soul"

Katherine nodded "You can decide what to do now, I just want to find Mary and go home."

"We should try it" Buffy said

"We should a least look at it" Willow said from her computer

"Humm Yes" Giles said

The disk was inserted into the computer; moments later the file had been accessed and they were looking at the rite

"The rest is here," Katherine said handing over her book to Giles opened at a page after he had read it and came to the relevant section

"Willow performed the ritual"

"Me" Willow said incredulously

"Between now and then things change, I don't exactly know what"

"How come you don't know"

"I've seen Becoming one and Becoming two on video and I saw Passion yesterday but what happens in-between I don't know I didn't look"

"What"

"Becoming one and two are the episodes in which Angel receives his soul only to be sent to hell and Passion is when Miss Calendar died"

"Thanks for the cliff notes"

"Okay, As Willow is now taking computer class, She is helping you revise for your exams when you drop something and find the disk. You then all argue over whether or not to re-soul Angel. Willow volunteer's because she had been going through Miss Calendar's files. So, she and Giles perform the ritual while you go and try to stop Angel from raising Acathla. This was a rouse to draw you away from the library, Because Angel wants Giles to because he knows the ritual. Kendra is sent to help you, she tries valiantly to ward off the vampires entering the library but fails, resulting in Xander with a broken arm and Willow in a coma and Giles missing. You arrive too late and are nearly arrested by the police but escape and go to find everyone else.

At the hospital you learn that Giles is missing, this is when you run into Whistler. He's a good demon the one that told Angel how he could redeem himself by moving to Sunnydale to help you and how he was pivotal in stopping Acathla it is his blood that would close the vortex created by Acathla's one breath. And how you need to insert the Knight's Sword into Acathla's heart as the knight did. On the way back home you are stopped by the police and a rescued buy Spike"

"SPIKE" Buffy blurted out

"Yes Spike, I'm getting to that, after you have traded blows for a while, he says that he want's to help you because he doesn't want the world to end because he likes it the way it is. Plus, he's a tad pissed off at Angel because he has taken Dru away from him and he want's her back. You agree. On the way home you are attacked by a vampire, which you stake in front of your mother, who now wants an explanation? The, I'm in a band excuse doesn't wash. Then your mother remembers clobbering Spike with an axe, You try to explain but it doesn't go as planned storming out of the house when you reach the school to get the sword you bump into Snyder who expels you on the spot. You go to stop Angel as you are walking up to the mansion Xander appears and neglects to tell you that Willow has woken up and is going to try to re-soul Angel again,

Giles after being tortured by Angel is tricked by Drusilla into giving the information about how to raise Acathla over. While Angel is busy, raising Acathla Xander saves Giles. When he his out of harm's way, Buffy barges in Spike gets up from his chair clouting Angel. He then diverts his attention to getting Dru; where as you and Angel have a bout of creative fencing winding up in front of the statue of Acathla. When he crumples in pain and he gets his soul back. But over his shoulder you see the vortex opening, so you have to do what's necessary"

There was silence nobody knew what to say,

"So what do we do now" Willow asked

"It's worth a try," Buffy said

"I don't think so," Xander said

"He would stop killing people right," Cordelia asked

"Why don't you vote on it" Katherine interjected

"What about you" Willow asked

"It's got nothing to do with me. So, Okay raise of hand's, I'll count only one vote per person, For, Against and Abstain"

"Abstain" Cordelia asked

"Not yes not no!" Katherine stated "Xander?"

"No"

"Willow"

"Yes"

"Buffy"

"Yes"

"Giles"

"Abstain"

"Oz"

"Don't know"

"You abstain then"

"Suppose"

"Cordelia"

"Yes"

"That's three for, two against and two abstentions, You're a go"

"Votes are being cast that don't mean anything" Drusilla mumbled

"What is it pet"

"They've got a new friend she is helping them, It worries"

"We've got a new friend too," Spike said turning to the somewhat battered form of Mary who was healing nicely now, "I have a plan"

"Do tell"

"All in good time, its morning soon and our new friend needs to rest she has a big night tomorrow"

"Oh goody"

Part 3/6: Sweet Chaos

Dawn came unnoticed as preparations for the ritual were made for the following night, Katherine had decided to leave them to it she had disappeared into the stacks and was reading everything she could lay her hands on. About transference from one dimension to the other she was fed up with mystical texts it was no fun here, reading about a demon at home would usually bring about hysterics but here is could bring about the end of the world.

She was reading one of the only quantum physics books she had been able to find. It was not for the faint hearted she knew a little, just a few theory's enough to spin a story around when no one would check her accuracy, parallel demotions were a mathematical possibility now they were a reality. She was here; her arm was sore from the number of times she had pinched herself. Katherine rubbed her eyes, squinted at the page, she had been up nearly 24 hours straight, and she then squinted at her notes

Quantum physics (Multidimensionality)

Chaos Theory

Einstein Theory of Relativity

Sliders (the Einstein Rosenberg Podalski bridge)

Ghost roads

Collective Unconsious

I'm cracked

Yes I'm maybe I've gone completely nut's 

She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the problem Focus she closed her eyes in an attempt to gain more focus but was soon asleep

Giles looked at his watch "Gosh is that the time"

"What" Buffy said looking up from her book?

"School opens in a hour or so"

"Oh"

"Well I think that you should call it a night"

"Morning" Xander quipped

"And go and get some breakfast, I'll be okay for now we'll perform the ritual after sun down but for now"

"We should carry on as normal"

"What about Katherine"

"I'll do some research on that"

Giles revelled in the silence of the library for a minute before getting up to make him self a cup of tea; he popped the kettle on and went to look for Katherine. He found her curled up around her laptop amidst piles of books scattered haphazardly around the floor some open, some folded inside each other. He looked at the screen saver on her laptop it was a picture of all of them and a swirl was bouncing around the screen distorting the image.

Giles herd the click of the kettle turning off and went to finish making his cup of tea when he knocked over a pile of books and Katherine woke with a start, "I'm up!" She groaned then looked confused for a moment then she remembered all that had happened the last night "Oh yes this" Katherine said with a deep sigh

"Would you like a cup of tea"

"Do I ever!" Katherine said with forced enthusiasm

"Are you Okay"

"I was kinda hoping this was all a bad dream and I'd have loads to tell Mary, but no"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way"

"Yes, Yes you always do"

A few minutes later Katherine was sitting in Giles office with her hands firmly clasped around a hot steaming mug of tea, and to her surprise a crumpet was produced dripping with butter"

"I have a few hidden away for when I'm feeling nostalgic"

"Nostalgic or not I live for these" Katherine said with a full mouth

"Are you at college or school?"

"College"

"That makes you the same age as Buffy and the others"

"Yes 17 I'll be 18 in a few months"

There was silence as they munched crumpets and drank tea. Then Katherine smiled, her smile broke in to a grin, then she began to laugh, and she laughed so hard it hurt.

"Are you Okay"

"Yes, It's just I never in a million years would I have thought that I would be sitting here having tea and crumpets with Rupert Giles librarian extrodenare"

"Humm"

That just made her laugh harder

Part 4/6 Just Thinking

"I don't know, she seams genuine?" Willow said

"She knew all that stuff" Xander chipped in

"I suppose" Buffy added

"She was singing my song we definitely haven't given out any tapes," Oz said

"It's just that my spidy sense is on hyper alert"

"She did give us the cure for Angel" Willow said

"That's good," Xander said sarcastically

"What if we're a TV show in another Dimension, as she calls it"

"That could explain how she knows what's going to happen"

"She also would have seen things from another Angle"

"You mean like stuff we haven't seen?"

"Like what the vampires are up to and where they are hiding out"

"What about her friend Mary?"

"That's what gets me"

"What if her friend is"

"Don't"

"She'll know every thing that she knows. If they"

"She would know what vampires are capable of doing"

"She's a bit out of her league don't you think"

"Yeah let's just hope that we can find her friend"

"And maybe get her home"

"What are you lot doing loitering?"

"Principal Snyder"

"Not that I don't like this enthueasum, But school doesn't open for another hour"

"We're here to help Mr Giles with an new data base"

"You know how he is with computers?"

"Does he really need all of you"

"It's a big data base"

"Yes, I must talk to him about this" He turned and walked away

"I think that we just dropped Giles in it"

They entered the library and all that could be heard was laughter

"What's the deal"

Giles was laughing so hard he had to hold the counter just to keep himself up right Katherine was collapsed on the steps in hysterics.

"Care to let us in on the joke" Buffy asked slightly put off

Giles weasing to get himself under control pointed at the table

On the table was a piece of paper Willow picked it up Emc2 "What's so funny about this"

"Pancakes" Katherine, exclaimed

And a new fit of laughter insued the Slayerettes just looked perplexed

"Okay" Katherine said when she had regained control of her lungs "I was explaining Einstein's theory of relativity"

"The pancakes" Xander asked

"If you fly at the speed of light you reach infinite density time will stop and you would be very flat, in sense you would be a super dense time less pancake." Katherine stated

"Yeah" Willow agreed Smiling

"We've been trying to come up with why, and or how Katherine came to be here"

"What's this Einstein got to do with it"

"YOU don't know who EINSTEIN is?!" Katherine blurted out shocked

"Chill" Xander, said

"He was famous physicist in the 30's he changed the way physics was viewed" Willow explained

"Still what has he got to do with it, didn't someone just cast a spell that brought her here"

"Magic doesn't work where she comes from so were looking at something more scientific"

"Wow hang on a sec, I think I may have it, you have something here called the Ghost Roads where the dead go to find there here after. At home there is a popular belief of the collective unconscious where every one is connected it's where your dream's come from and where you will live on after you have died in the memories of the people you have met. Maybe it's not just a belief but a fact if these two could merge some how"

"If someone was trying to open the Ghost Roads you could have slipped through"

"When we fell I hit my head and lighting struck near by,"

"If you lost consciousness for a second you could have slipped in"

"And because we were thinking of Buffy, and graveyards it deposited us here"

"Huh"

"Never mind that how do I get home"

"I'll have to do some research"

"The infamous words"

"You should get to class"

"And me"

"You can help me"

"Great" Katherine said looking woefully at the stacks "Couldn't I go for a walk"

"Humm"

"I've been stuck in this library for 12 hours straight I can only take so many books before my brain starts screaming no more no more, no offence"

"None taken"

"I'll be better on a fresh start"

Katherine walked out in to the brilliant sunshine and suddenly regretted her decision it was the low 70's and could only get hotter. It was going to take sometime to acclimatise but a walk was what she needed to clear her head and to think she did her best thinking when walking. So she headed out of the school and turned left

This should be easy Americans only build things in blocks, just remember where you went left and where you went right 

By continuing to go left, she arrived back where she had started; she needed to gain her bearings. She then set of in a straight line and kept on going, putting her headphone's in and set off. A thought would strike her soon she had been walking for a full half-hour and she was exhausted she could usually walk at this pace for an hour or more. It was the heat and she was not dressed for it still in her School uniform which was not desined for heat, Katherine found a bench and sat down relishing the shade produced by a building.

"Okay" Katherine sighed

I'm here in Sunnydale that's a fact. I may have come through the Ghost Roads by being knocked out. Well it's the only explanation that makes much sense, collective unconsiousness would fit but I still don't believe it. That's that problem solved how do I get back, and firstly what about Mary, where is she. What if she's dead or worse? She can't she just can't. We need to come up with a contingency plan. If I can't go home because if Mary is dead I can't go home, how would I explain it and if we do go home how am I going to explain our disappearance.

If I stay, what would I do, help them, tell them all I know, I gave them Angel's cure. I hope it works for their sake, personally, I don't think it's a good idea but it's up to them, but lets concentrate on finding Mary that's the first order of business, second getting home and the rest? we'll cross that bridge when we come to it 

Katherine got up and walked back the way she had come walking in time to the music. Occasionally doing a swirl mid step just enjoying the music for what it was worth, forgetting that it was the Buffy sound track music was music that was all that mattered at that moment. Before she knew it, she was back at Sunnydale high ready and raring to tackle the problems within

She walked into the library "Mr Giles" she called removing the headphones

"Yes"

"I'm back"

"So you are"

"Where do you want me"

"Oh Humm"

Katherine grinned "Well"

"Have you had any more ideas on how you got here" Giles asked

"Nope I'm sticking by my original theory, I want to concentrate on finding Mary, I can't go home with out her" Katherine stated

"Yes I'll get Buffy to look for her"

"If she's needed here for the ritual. I'll go look for her myself"

"No you will not"

"I can take care of my self, I have a black belt, and I'm quite a good fencer. Plus I'd rather not be here tonight"

"Still! I'd rather Buffy went out with you. She won't be needed for the ritual. There's something you've not been saying, the way you kept out of the debate last night"

"You all had a right to know and I had nothing to do with it. The final result that is up to you"

"Just by telling us you changed the final outcome so you should have had a vote"

"I would have abstained"

"You must have an opinion"

"No"

"No you don't have an opinion or no you don't think we should proceed"

Katherine was growing increasingly agitated "Can we change the subject"

Then it hit him she must have seen it from the viewers perspective

"You saw"

Katherine nodded "Yes I saw it and ever since I walked in here and realised when, where I was, I haven't been able to get that image out of my mind I'm so scared that the same will happen to Mary"

"Oh god!"

"If you re-soul him he'll stop killing people and pay for what he did. Yes, just don't expect me to be nice"

Buffy who had been listening from the door entered.

"Why didn't you say anything"

"Have you any idea how hard this is for me, trying to maintain level head and cope with this situation, up until 24 hours ago as far is I was concerned you didn't exist. All this was not possible, Vampires simply could not exist, and it was ludicrous. I had known for a full year that she was going to die we had popcorn and ice cream. I badgered my mum into cooking dinner a whole hour early just so we could see it and then we cried for a full hour. We were out walking and talking about you discussing the past events determining how they could be change how we could fit them to our need so we could write a story, and now I'm here knowing what I know, more than you do.

Just what am I supposed to do I did what I thought was best I just want to go home wake up or something but I don't want this, I can't hack it. What if my best friend is dead or worse what do I do then, how I am I going to explain it? With out coming of like a raving nutcase. I'm a fully paid up member of the, we hate Angel brigade I run the web site full of fan fic where he dies, I just want to go home." Katherine yelled then finally broke down

Katherine's tirade had got the attention of Willow and Xander who were down the corridor. "What's going on?" Willow asked as he entered noticing Buffy and Giles shocked faces

"Katherine was just telling us where we stand, after tonight we should start thinking of ways to get her home"

"Yes we should, meanwhile I'm going to look for Mary" Katherine said sharply now was not the time to loose it that could wait she had to BSC Brave Strong Confident Katherine and Mary would always say that when things got tough

"Hang on, Black belt or not you're not going out there on you're own"

"Sure, Fine, Whatever"

"Willow and I can handle the spell, Xander and Cordelia said that they would help"

"Oz is out of the picture to night and for the next three nights" Willow interjected

"That leaves you to go look for Mary with Katherine"

"Not a good idea in the original version, it was Drusilla who tipped Angel off about the spell and I'm guessing she has done the same, Kendra died trying to protect you lot so if he knows he's gonna be little ticked off."

"Humm"

"Oh any thing ELSE you would like to add" Xander snapped

"Hey, there are something's that I know that I'm sure Cordelia would be very interested in so I advise that you keep your mouth in the shut position" Katherine snapped

"Like what" Cordelia piped up suddenly taking interest

"Same goes for you"

She has the dirty on everyone Buffy realised "OH!" she gasped "If you saw that then you saw"

Katherine quickly looked at the floor

"Well"

"Yes"

Buffy walked over ready to clout her "But it was censored we saw the before and after not the middle" Katherine said definitely can't tell her that 

Buffy backed off

"Okay Buffy will stay until after then we will work on your problem"

BSC Katherine sighed

Part 5/6: Coblers

Sunset

"How is our new pet" Drusilla asked Spike as Mary woke

"Hungry" she said with an evil grin

"All in good time" Spike said then took Dru's hand "We want to know something's first"

"Oh, how I know you, and everything else"

"Yes"

Mary got up Her school uniform was tattered and blood stained, her hair had come out of it's grip and hung in a mass of unbrushed curls. "Humm" she said placing a finger on her cheek spinning in a semi-circle, "Find me something fitting, and I'll tell all" Mary said indicating her tattered outfit

An hour or so later Mary was fed and dressed Dru was brushing her hair like she would a doll, Mary was dressed as such "Katherine has the book, we need to get it has all the answers in it"

"Like how to raise Acathla among other things"

"We need to get this book then"

"I have a plan I'll need my bag"

Katherine was sitting quietly on the counter as the preparation went ahead, she watched as Giles sat cross-legged on the table Willow was waving a bunch of herb's which were making a rather pungent odour and said "Quod perditum est, in venietur"

"Nor dead, nor of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call. Let him know the pain of humanity, gods – reach your wizened hands to me, give me the soul of Angelus Aestas. God's bind him, cast his heart from the demon realm return his. I call on…"

A deep frown creased Katherine's brow

"…you, gods, do not ignore this supplication! Let the orb be the vessel to carry his soul to him!…

He should spouting Rumanian by now 

……………………………………………………………

"How long have I been unavailable" Mary asked

"A day" Spike answered

"Katherine will have told them everything by now, on right to know bases"

"There trying to restore what's lost" Dru said suddenly

"What is it baby"

"Katherine must have told them where the disk was, I would have thought that she wouldn't have"

"What"

"When Angelus killed the mean Teacher as you so sisinctly put it. He destroyed the computer the printout and the living memory but forgot about the disk, it was due to be found later but. She told them and now there're trying it again only it won't work this time. But we still need stop them because a tweak here and there and we're all signed up to have our souls returned.

"We'll attack them"

"That'll piss em off but not stop em"

"Well then"

"I'll deal with Katherine" Mary said removing her mobile from its pouch "But first I need a lift to somewhere special"

Katherine's frown depend They were doing it right 

"…It is written, this power is my people's right to wield let it be so now" Giles finished, staring at Katherine

"I don't understand, it should have gone through you"

"Maybe we should have tried it in Rumanian"

"No when the thing goes through you, you change and you know it worked"

"Let's look at it again"

"It's not working is it?" Buffy asked looking at Katherine, Willow and Giles who were huddled around Katherine's book the print out and a few other books.

"I don't understand" Giles said frowning

"It should be working were doing everything right"

"Maybe she gave us false information," Buffy said pointing at Katherine

"It should work you we're doing everything right, as best as I can remember anyway, I just gave you the key to decode it"

"No we're not blaming you" Giles said

"We're not," Buffy added

The first few bars of Buffy's theme tune rang out, "My mobile" Katherine said with a frown and dashed to her bag removing it from it's pouch, she turned it on putting it to her ear

"Torny!"

"MARY" Katherine exclaimed

"Careful you nearly defend me"

"Torny! You haven't called me that in year's"

"I dunno it just sprung to mind"

"Are you okay, what happened, where are you,"

"Better than ever, pass and pass"

"Don't know what happened either, well at least your safe, I'm going to hand you over to Buffy and describe where you are we'll find you"

"Buffy!"

"Yes the one and only the genuine article, there all here Giles, Willow, Xander even Cordy"

"Cordy"

"I know, Oz is lupine at the moment but later" Katherine said she was so happy "I'm going to hand you over now"

"No"

"What"

"I'll describe where I am to you and you can tell them"

"Okay"

"It's at the top of some stairs, near a large semi-circular window it looks out on to Sunnydale something special happened here"

Katherine went white barely able to stand "Mary" Katherine whispered

"Torny" Mary whispered back

"SOB" Katherine yelled into the phone

"Shouldn't it be DOB"

"Who did it"

"What"

"Who made you and why"

"Dru was pissed when I killed Angel but Spike said I would be useful so he"

"SOB" she hissed

"You have been trying to restore something that has already been lost"

Katherine was on the verge of tears BSC 

"BSC that what you're telling your self BSC BSC BSC BSC BSC BSC BSC BSC"

"STOP IT"

"Come and stop me! I'm where I say I am"

"I will then SOB"

Katherine then marched towards the door Buffy stepped in frount of her

"MOVE" Katherine said restraining her self

"NO"

"I SAID MOVE"

"I SAID NO"

"Hang on guy's" Xander said trying to brake them up

Katherine lifted her hand pointing her palm at Xander signalling for him to shut up.

Buffy took a step forward Katherine responded by taking a step back and to the side. Leaning into the gesture then as Buffy was preparing to move to be in front of her she dashed in the opposite direction, Crashing out of the doors barrelling down the corridor. Buffy was soon in pursuit, followed by the rest of the Slayerettes.

Katherine was looking around wildly trying to find the place she knew that she would know it the moment she saw it. She recognised bits and pieces but not enough to form a coherent picture

Where is she, what am I gonna do 

Katherine turned another corner she recognised this place it was a just up here and there it was she stopped. Mary was silhouetted against the window.

"So glad you could make it" Mary said calmly

"I had to see if it was true"

"Well it's true"

"What have they done to you"

"They haven't done anything"

"Yes they have you're not Mary any more"

"I'm more Mary than I have ever been"

Buffy finally caught up with her she saw Mary and Katherine standing in front of the window.

"Ah! Here comes the calvelry" Mary laughed as the Slayerettes arrived after Buffy "I didn't come with out mine" five vampires including Dru appeared out of the shadows and proceeded to attack Mary reached out and grabbed Katherine pulling her in close "Join me"

"No never" Katherine yelled stamping down hard on Mary's foot grabbing her by the hair and pulling down and to the side wrenching her self from Mary's grip and letting go of her. Then flew in to action landing a kick to her chest but Mary was ready for her and avaide it, "You never change"

Buffy was stunned at the attack Katherine had launched on Mary

Guess she wasn't kidding 

Buffy turned to face the vampires that were attacking her and her friends. They hadn't had time to pick up any weapons she always carried a stake with her and she drew it out Giles was fending off a vampire with a cross surprisingly they all had crosses with them. Satisfied that her friends were covered she began her attack dispatching one vampire almost instantly with in another couple of minutes two more were gone, with a combined effort between Xander and Giles a fourth one met his end leaving only Dru.

"Buffy, you were trying to recover what was lost, that was very bad"

"Where is he"

"Gone"

"Gone"

"He went puff"

"Who did it"

"That would be telling"

"I DID" Mary yelled as she parried one of Katherine's blows

As Buffy was distracted, Dru made her getaway throwing Xander and Giles to the floor on her way out

Buffy was about to go for Mary

"NO" Katherine yelled

"What" asked puzzled

"Just"

"Forever valiant"

"I should think so Claudia"

"I'M NOT"

"She made you that way like one of her china dolls like Claudia"

"I'M NOT"

"CLAUDIA CLAUDIA CLAUDIA CLAUDIA CLAUDIA CLAUDIA CLAUDIA"

Mary charged at Katherine she side stepped and charged herself which Mary avaided, this went on for a while neither of them getting anywhere they knew each other too well. They both knew what each others next move would be they had been fighting each other since they were very young and matched each other perfectly. Buffy joined it the fight seeing that Katherine was tiring, her tactics had become avacive, Buffy understood that Katherine couldn't kill her best friend, as Buffy moved in Katherine broke off and ran

"COME back here Girlie girl"

Katherine froze

No not him, her 

Mary perused her "You can't hide from me Girlie girl"

Katherine ran

God she even has the inflections right, It's not him he doesn't exist here because the X-Files are fiction here too 

She wound up back at the library

"Ah Girlie girl" Mary said "so predicable"

"You don't scare me"

"Ah! Torny"

Katherine made her way towards Giles weapons cupboard but Mary blocked her way. Katherine ducked and charged at her knocking Mary to the floor, Mary flipped her crashing into the cupboard, all Giles weapons fell on her. Mary yanked Katherine to her feet; Katherine grabbed hold of a staff as she was yanked out of the cupboard. Mary grabbed the end of the staff and began to pull it out of her grip but Katherine had a firm hold of it and was not letting go.

Buffy entered and went for Mary landing a kick to her mid-section, the staff went flying braking in two on landing and Katherine picked up one half. Mary threw Buffy across the room and went for the other half of the staff. Katherine had already fallen back into the en garde position Mary followed suit. They began to fence liberally but to a standstill, they always had. Mary parried Katherine's advance and tried to make an advance her self but she had always been defensive.

"Come on you can do better than that Weedy Wheat" Mary taunted

"And you Claudia"

"I'm not Claudia, Girlie Girl"

"You are, look at you dressed like a china doll, a Claudia, etched in stone for all eternity," Katherine said as she went on the offensive as Mary was backing her up against the wall Mary went in for the kill lunging forward, Katherine lunged also.

"Together then Mary, we'll go to hell together" Mary barely had time to register shock before she crumbled to dust. Katherine didn't even feel it until it was over and she looked at large pole sticking out of her shoulder "Oh crap" she said as he fell to the floor. When I wake up this is going to all have been a bad dream 

Part 6/6: Was it a Dream

2 days later

"Hey I think that she's coming around," Giles said

"Da?" she gurgled

"No don't try to talk" Giles

Katherine frowned and opened her eyes she was lying in a hospital bed; her side hurt so did her head.

"You took quite a beating" a second voice chimed in

Then she remembered everything, it had all happened, it was all true I Killed her Katherine tried to sit up a pair of hands pushed her down

"I killed her" Katherine whispered

"No you didn't she was already dead you killed the thing that killed her"

"I think my brain's gonna explode"

"It's a lot to take in, but since you've been here Giles has been working none stop on a way to get you home"

"What's the point"

"I thought that you would want to go home"

"I do but how am I going to explain Mary to everyone and where I have been for the past" Katherine paused

"You were out for 2 days"

"2 days! They'll think I've gone crazy"

"So you want to stay"

"I think that's the only option"

"What about your family and friends"

"I killed my only friend, I've never met my father and my mother well if I saw her more than once a week it was a miracle"

"We'll see when you're a little better"

"Fine, there's some thing about this hospital in my book I'd feel better knowing what"

"Trust me you won't"

"And we will talk about it all later"

So how'd you like it different I know? But it came to me on the spur of the moment one-day. Should I do a sequel feed back to 


End file.
